THE BEGINNING OF THE END
by Creativity at its best
Summary: SEQUEL TO ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I'M COMING ALONG TO KILL YOU. L'S P.O.V: Mello assured me Thomas was being delusional, but now i'm not so sure... If this was our destiny no contract in hell could stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

As I glanced out the car window at the darkened sky, I realized that it matched my mood. I wasn't just feeling melancholy,but very nervous. The car pulled to a stop at a traffic light. Instead of heading to headquarters, and meeting up with Mello and Near,

I headed towards the hospital. I closed my eyes for a moment and pictured my sick friend Thomas Rivero, a healthy jovial stocky individual. I had to prepare myself for what was to come. Thomas was lying on his death bed, going through the last stage of cancer.

I wasn't afraid of death, but rather what it did to the ones closest to me. I opened my eyes, and stared sadly at my reflection, that reflected on the car window.

 **First Watari and now Thomas.**

Death left me feeling numb and empty. The car made a left turn, as I pulled out my wallet, and stared at a picture of Misa. Misa grinning from ear to ear wearing a red dress, with a blue baseball cap on her head. I had taken her to a big ball game that day.

She also had on a gigantic baseball glove with its index finger pointing upwards. I smiled softly at her picture. Looking at her picture when I felt uncomfortable mentally gave me some comfort. We have been dating for over a year now, and I am loving every single moment of it.

When it came to our relationship, everything is new and exciting. From experiencing my first kiss, to learning her deepest thoughts. I was beginning to understand Misa a lot better, while she gained my perspective on life through my eyes. However, every now and again when I look at Misa I remember Light.

I don't bring his name up for Misa's sake. When it came to Misa, I wanted Light Yagami to be a distant memory.

 **He had hurt her enough…**

For as long as I am alive:

 **I WILL NEVER FORGET LIGHT YAGAMI.**

 **KIRA…**

I had never voiced my opinion to anyone, about life after death, however I believed that Light was still alive. It wasn't impossible, after all Near had found a way to revive Mello and I.(Prequel fake it till you make it) after being killed by the notebook. My biggest case as a detective was the Kira case and I had lost.

I wouldn't dare admit it to Misa, but I secretly wanted a rematch with Kira. The vehicle came to an abrupt stop, jolting me out of my thoughts. It was raining heavy now. The driver had climbed out of the car quickly, and opened his umbrella, getting ready to open my door.

As I finally stepped out into the cold, I braced myself to stare death in the face for a second time.

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

The air-conditioning hit me like a ton of bricks, as I entered the hospital. To my surprise, the halls were empty and quiet. Aizawa who was waiting on me, put down the pamphlet he was reading as he spotted me. "Good morning Aizawa," I greeted him with my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"Morning L. Are you ready?," Aizawa asked. I had asked Aizawa to come along on the visit. "Yes. Could you wait outside for me, I want to have a private conversation with him." I explained. "Not a problem Ryuuzaki," Aizawa answered while we walked down the hallway.

As we walked on in silence, I listened to the echoing sound of our footsteps. Every step I took I became more nervous, which also made me annoyed. 'I'm over thinking it' I told myself, as we took a left turn to room 108. **So why did I feel like death was lurking in these walls?.**

I came to a halt staring at the gold platted number 108 on the door. Aizawa took a seat on a bench on the right. I opened the door slowly, to see Thomas lying on his back, staring at the closed window. I silently closed the door, and approached the bed slowly.

My eyes softened in sympathy as I stared at him. I realized that I had to face the fact that Thomas Rivero, who I grew up to know as a friend through Watari, was now looked thin pale with blotchy skin. Tubes were hooked up in his nose. His shrunken eyes fell on me, as I heard his irregular breathing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Whatever I had planned to say had vanished from my thoughts. The familiar feeling of hollowness, and emptiness returned just like when I realized Watari was dead.

" **I'm sorry,"** I heard myself say. "I wish things didn't have to be like this. Watari and you." I paused coming closer to him. "You were like a father to me just like Wat-" Without warning, I stared in shock, as Thomas hand shot out, and grabbed me in a deathly grip.

"Thomas!," I exclaimed in surprise trying to pull away. We were nose to nose with one another, as his lifeless eyes were suddenly replaced with a crazed look.

" **HE'S COMING…"** Thomas wheezed out. I was too stunned to say anything. **"He is coming to claim this world as his own!"** Thomas shouted. Without thinking I shoved him away with all my strength. Stumbling backwards, I bumped into a small table that fell over.

I backed away, from Thomas, as I watched him gasp for air. The door suddenly swung open, and Aizawa appeared, "what's going on I heard shouting." He glanced back and forth at us for a moment, then ran off to calling for a doctor.

I didn't want to believe what I just heard, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. I watched helplessly, as Thomas struggled to breath. I slowly slew down the wall. If Thomas was right:

 **THIS WAS THE BEGINNING OF THE END…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(L'S )**

"L, you can't seriously believe Thomas," Mello stated raising an eyebrow at me, as he bit into his Hershey bar. Mello and I were sitting in my living room, at my hotel suite. I quietly stacked a tower of cubed kiwis on top of one another.

"I'm not so sure," I admitted to Mello. "When it came to Thomas, Watari explained that there was something unique about him. When Thomas gave you a warning, it wasn't to be taken lightly. He seemed to somehow possess a six sense of some sort."

I explained. "So your saying that he was some sort of psychic?," Mello snorted in disbelief. "Don't cancer patients hallucinate at the last stage before death?. It's possible he became delusional." "Perhaps," I said, as I began to eat the kiwis.

What Mello didn't know was that whether Thomas was psychic or not, when he gave you a warning it usually came true.

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I closed the large file that stood in front of me in satisfaction. L, Mello, and I had successfully solved another case. It had taken months, but it was finally solved. Staring at the pitch black computer screen in front of me, I realized L hadn't come in for the day.

As I continued to stare at the screen, I could see the wall behind me, because of the glare. Suddenly Ryk appeared through the wall. My eyes widened in surprise, as I continued to stare at the screen. It had been two years, since Ryk disappeared without a trace.

I wasn't afraid of Ryk. I knew he posed no threat to me, because he willingly helped me on catching a young psychopath named Tyler. (Prequel Ambitions of the dead). To be honest I saw a change in Ryk. He seemed more interested in understanding humans rather than using his notebook.

"It's been a long time Ryk," I grinned finally turning to the demon. "It has." He answered floating up to me. His glowing red demonic eyes bore into mines. "Your probably wondering why I haven't visited," Ryk stated casually as he perched on a tall file cabinet.

Ryk went on to explain that Sidoh's hand was forced, by Tyler and Sidoh had sealed him off back at the Shinigami's realm temporarily. (Prequel Ambitions of the dead). "That's very interesting," I said playing with my trains now. "So," Ryk said landing next to my trainset, as he watched the trains go by.

"What did I miss?." "Oh nothing," I answered casually as my eyes followed the trains. "Except that L, Mello and I discovered that Light Yagami has an identical twin." (Prequel Roses are red violets are blue, I'm coming along to kill you). " **WHAT!** " Ryk screamed in disbelief.

" **How the fuck did that happen!?."** "Mrs. Yagami had an affair when she was pregnant with Light, and as a result she gave birth to Light and Seth Yagami" I explained. I got up and moved away from my trainset, and headed towards a mini fridge.

I took out an apple, and tossed it to Ryk. "Man," Ryk stated catching the apple in one hand, taking a bite out of it. "I never thought I'll see the day another Light Yagami walked this earth. So was he normal or just another serial killer?."

"Just another serial killer," I replied in a bored tone turning on a lab top on the table. "He made an attempt at killing Misa, because she tore up a letter he had sent Light. Light knew nothing of his existence." Ryk sat in silence now taking everything, I told him in.

"Man I really missed out on the action" Ryk said after a few minutes. I gave a small smile, as I typed away on the labtop .He most certainly did. For one thing we would have solved the case much sooner if Ryk was here. Then again, being one of the world's greatest detectives, meant using ones wits than relying on a Shinigami.

"I see you figured out to revive one by using the deatheraser." Ryk stated referring to L and Mello. "Yes that's right," I said as I stared at the picture frame of L and Mello that stood on my left. "Well I better get out of your hair" Ryk suddenly said awkwardly.

"If you are afraid that L will show you resentment ,because of your past involvement with Light, I can assure you that you have nothing to fear." I assured Ryk sensing his uneasiness. "What makes you so sure?," he asked. "Given all things considered, you contributed to a case, and you pose no threat to us humans any longer, knowing L he wouldn't hold any grudges."

Ryk seemed to be relieved upon hearing my opinion. "To be honest I always thought L to be a unique human. It should be interesting getting to know him as a friend rather than an enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

As Misa and I ran around the small field for the twentieth time, I began to feel energized. It has been a while that I have gone jogging, usually with my boyfriend Near, however he was so busy solving cases, that he didn't have the time. Ironically, he found the time for us to have sex.

It's not that I didn't enjoy it, it's just… that I wished we could spend more time together. After another lap, Misa and I slowed to power walking. "A penny for your thoughts?," Misa asked interrupting my wondering thoughts. "Just wishing Near and I could spend more time together," I responded with a sigh.

"I know what you mean," she stated pushing her blonde strands behind her ears. "L has been really distant, since he discovered his friend Thomas is dying." "What do you mean?," I questioned in surprise that L and Misa were having problems.

"Unlike me, Ryuuzaki doesn't take death well, especially when it comes to those he cares about."

 **I was about to respond when I saw it**.

"I don't know how I can lift his spirits, umm Sayu are you okay?." Misa asked worriedly, as she walked backwards realizing I had stopped walking. My heart hammered in my chest, as my breath quickened in fear, at what I saw up in the night's sky.

Flying not too high, was a Shinigami who had jewels for skin. (In one of my prequels Sayu touched the notebook). I stared in awe, as the Shinigami glittered across the sky. It was one of the surrealist things I had ever seen. **"What's it doing here?,"** Misa whimpered in fear.

"I don't know but we need to let Near and the others know." I said turning and suddenly sprinting in the opposite direction. "Sayu wait up!," Misa called running after me.

The fact that another Shinigami had come to earth was it starting again?. I came to a complete stop at my next thought:

 **This time would L, Near, and Mello survive if another Kira appeared?.**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Ryk watched on in surprise as Mello circled and inspected him. "Man I thought Sidoh was funny looking." **"Hey!,"** Ryk said to Mello offended at his comment. "I'm standing here you know. What's the deal with this one?." "He's never seen another Shinigami before, other than Sidoh." Near explained.

"So what is the Shinigami world like compared to ours?, why'd you choose to help Light instead of L?." Mello questioned not giving Ryk a chance to answer the firs questiont. Ryk turned to his right to see Ryuuzaki sitting quietly in a chair observing him. Ryk floated over to L, disregarding Mello , and stood directly in front of L.

Glowing demonic eyes stared back at black emotionless ones. "What's up with them Near?," Mello whispered to Near as both Near and Mello observed the stare off between the Shinigami and L. "I use to sit back and watch persons like Light make life and death decisions for others, and thought it was okay. Now I see how wrong I am. I witnessed the destruction first hand, and did nothing to stop it.

I understand if you never trust me, because of what I have done." Ryk stated. Silence and tension filled the headquarters, as L continued to remain silent. "Why are you so bent on helping humans, when you thrive on our very existence to survive?." L suddenly asked.

"My life span can last beyond any human life time. Our motives for increasing our life span was simply because we were afraid of dying." Ryk explained. At that moment the headquarters door swung open, as Misa and Sayu stumbled in. "Sayu?." Near stated as his eyes showed genuine surprise to see her, taking in her exhausted form.

"Ryuuzaki," Misa managed to say as she gasped for air.

" **We spotted a new Shinigami."**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

My eyes widened in surprise, as I slowly stood up. "We spotted it flying low, while we were jogging on the field not far from Sayu's home." Misa explained. Flashbacks of Thomas warning me came to mind.

 **Is it really starting again?.**

"Misa what does the other Shinigami look like?," Ryk suddenly spoke up. "It had jewels for skin, laced in gold. It's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," Misa said looking at me worriedly as she spoke. "This is bad," Ryk stated with a stern look on his face. "Armonia Justin Beyondormason is his name. He's the Shinigami king's right hand man."

"Wait!, wait!," Sayu interrupted Ryk. "There's a Shinigami king?!, just fucking great!. What else is there that we don't know!." Sayu exclaimed in frustration dropping into a chair. "A lot Sayu," Ryk continued. "Armonia rarely comes to the human world. So the fact that he's here it has to be pretty important."

"What do you mean Ryk?." I spoke up. "I'm saying unlike regular Shinigamis who would come to the human world, and give their notebook to a human, when Armonia Justin comes, it has to do with something else." "Ok I'm confused." Misa sighed.

"So does Armonia have to give a deathnote to a human to survive?, or is he different?." "He's just like me Misa. It's just that he's been around longer than I have. So he doesn't have to necessarily give his notebook to a human." Ryk explained.

I wasn't listening to the conversation anymore. My mind was racing with unanswered questions. I suddenly felt I had an adrenaline rush. If what Ryk said was true, **then what purpose was Armonia Justin here?.** To give a human a notebook made sense, but if not what then?.

"Ryk I need you to locate Armonia for me." I said suddenly walking up to him. "Figure out why he's here. I need to figure out if he's using the notebook, or up to something else." "Sure but," Ryk started rubbing his head. I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"While you're at it Ryk," Near spoke up. "Why don't you team up with Sidoh. It's not like your enemies anymore. There's strength in numbers." Ryk sighed in relief. "Good thinking Near. You see Armonia and I don't get along so for me to be following, and questioning him he'll find it suspicious. Alright I'll be back as soon as I can."

We watched silently, as Ryk disappeared through the wall. "I'm gonna call Halle, so she could inform both teams. (Japanese Task Force and the SPK) that we need them ASAP." Mello announced pulling out his cellphone. Near and I agreed.

"Misa," I said brushing her blonde hair away from her face. "I needt to talk to you … alone."

 **(MISA' P.O.V)**

I entered another room leaving the door behind me open for Ryuuzaki. I padded across the room towards a large rectangular mirror. As I stared back at my reflection, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

 **It's starting again…**

Everyone who was involved, and had survived the Kira case had moved on. A lot of changes had happened since then. Near bringing L and Mello back to life with the deatheraser(Prequel Fake it till you make it). The SPK and Japanese Task Force coming together occasionally to work on cases, Near and Sayu getting together as a couple, Mello and Halle, along with Ryuuzaki and I.

I overheard a conversation between Ryuuzaki and Aizawa one day, and learnt that Ryuuzaki was relieved that I was making progress, and moving on. Ryuuzaki was worried that I wouldn't be able to cope after Light. The truth was, there were times I felt like I was putting on an act, when it came to forgetting about Light, and what I had done for him.

Don't get me wrong, I would never regret the decision in choosing Ryuuzaki. When I thought about it, I considered myself to be pretty fortunate, considering all the things I had done. Ryuuzaki helped me through a lot, and made me forget what I did for a while.

 **But at the end of it all, he was just a distraction**.

I had come to realize I couldn't run from my past, nor put it behind me.

 **Too much had happened for me to forget…**

I pressed my body into the mirror, and rest my forehead and right palm against it, closing my eyes. As I felt my eyes water, I asked myself:

 **How could I have been so stupid?.**

 **What possessed me to want to give my mind, body, and soul to Light Yagami?.**

As the guilt ate away at me, I realized that I would always come back to the first question, that I had asked myself, when everything finally sinked in:

 **Misa what have you done…**

As my tears flowed like a waterfall down my face, I felt someone suddenly press up against my back. I slowly glanced up at my reflection to see Ryuuzaki staring right back at me. I buried my face in my right arm, as I cried. "Misa what's wrong?," Ryuuzaki asked softly, as he squeezed my arms gently. " **What if its starting again, what if its Light?.** " I whimpered.

I felt my body being spun around slowly, as I now stood face to face and alone with one of the world's greatest detectives in the world. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Misa," he whispered as pulled me into him. "Remember the last case the others and I had solved?,(Prequel Roses are red violets are blue, I'm coming along to kill you.)

It ended up not being Light Yagami at all. "You've got to take it easy. Live one day at a time." " **I am!.** " I protested pulling away from him. "At first you were trying Misa. I've been watching you for a while now. You're beginning to behave the way you use to with Light. You're putting on an act again. Pretending to forget, pretending to be happy." Ryuuzaki stated.

I cried even harder. "I know you're not a saint Misa, however you've got a good heart. I need you to start believing that you do. He said gently lifting my chin. " **No I'm not!,** " I exclaimed. "That's why I'm being haunted by what I did…. **Ryuuzaki what have I done!** " I screamed in anger and emotional pain.

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I should have been thinking about this new discovery Sayu and Misa had told all of us, but all I could do was worry about Sayu. As I stared at her from across the room, she sat quietly staring sadly with her hands in her lap. This wasn't going to end well if Sayu was affected by this.

Flashbacks of Sayu in a depressed state came to mind.

I couldn't let her go back there.

 **Too much was at stake…**

When I first met Sayu I never thought I would have been in a relationship with her. She and I were like two opposites that attract. We came from two different worlds. Strange enough, she understood me, and I understood her. She was nothing like Light, and most of her faults were because of her upbringing. If I were to meet Sayu Yagami all over again, I wouldn't have her any other way.

I admitted this to Mello one point in time, and his response caught me by surprise.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"You're sprung," Mello simply said as he glanced at me. "I'm… what?," I asked a bit confused by his choice of words. "I mean your falling in love." Mello clarified. "How do you know?," I asked casually, curious about how authentic he was on the matter.

" Cause that's how I feel about Halle. She means… the world to me."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I knew Mello very well, having observe him with Halle, I had to admit I had never seen Mello so connected to someone before. I took a seat next to Sayu. She didn't look up. "Are you scared?," I asked. She nodded without looking up. " **Every time I try to…** " she paused her voice cracked for a moment.

" **Try to put my past behind me it finds a way back into my life. I tried running, avoid thinking about it but it always manages to find a way to worm itself back in."** She was sobbing quietly now. "Maybe it's time to stop running and embrace it." I said placing my left hand over her right hand.

She turned to me as if I had grown three heads. "The past isn't to be forgotten Sayu. It makes us part of who we are." I explained. "I **HATE** thinking about Light Yagami. However, I have to remind myself that if I never knew him, I wouldn't have come to known you."

Through the tears she managed to smile. " **Thank you,"** she said throwing herself on me and hugging me tightly. I nearly lost my balance on the chair. One things for sure, is that no matter the cost I needed to keep her safe.

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I watched as Sayu cried, and spoke to Near quietly, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. First Misa looked like she was going to fall apart, just before Ryuuzaki whisked her away. Now Sayu. I realized when It came to Shinigamis everyone had an issue. I wondered to myself how Halle would react when she found out.

I had called Jovanni since I couldn't get on to Halle, and explained that we had an emergency meeting, and that he should pass the message on to everyone else. He then explained that the SPK was not with the Japanese Task Force at the moment, but he would get into contact with everyone else.

Standing out in the corridor infront of the soda machine, I wondered about this new Shinigami. What Ryk had told us had blown my mind away.

 **Why was Armonia Justin here?.**

Whether it was to give a human the notebook, or on official business for the Shinigami king, I knew whather the outcome, we had to brace ourselves for the worst. The more I thought about it, the more reality seeped in.

I suddenly didn't want my soda anymore.

I needed a beer.

Heading back to the room I asked myself:

 **How the fuck do we defend ourselves when we have no idea what where up against?.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

" **We can't just sit here and do nothing!,"** Aizawa exclaimed in frustration. "He's right." Halle spoke up. "We can't afford to let another Kira surface." "We also can't afford to make a move without proper information." L said turning to face Halle in his seat.

"Hence the reason why we need Ryk more than ever." The meeting L had called with the SPK and the Japanese Task Force was getting intense. Both teams were worried. "He's right," Near said playing with his hair. "Given that there's a Shinigami king, we must think before we act."

Near explained. At that exact moment Ryk and Sidoh materialized through the wall. Hands were placed on their gun holsters instinctively. The appearances of Ryk and Sidoh was still overwhelming. "Everyone you can relax." L said casually. "For those who had never met him, this is Sidoh." Ryk introduced.

Sidoh floated over to Mello, who was sitting in the back and asked, "Do you have any chocolate?." "Nice to see you too Sidoh," Mello said being sarcastic handing him a bar. "So Ryk," L spoke up. "Did you locate Armonia Justin, and find out his motives?."

"I didn't run into him, but Sidoh did. Let's just say the information came as a surprise even to me." Ryk stated gesturing to Sidoh to explain. "I ran into him yesterday, and he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. He was very secretive of what he was doing. He mentioned that he was looking for a scroll. I tried wheedling more info from him, but he wouldn't budge. My guess is the Shinigami king sent him to find it."

Sidoh explained eating the last bit of chocolate Mello gave to him. " **Wait!, what scroll?!,"** Ide exclaimed in disbelief at what he was hearing. "What does a scroll have to do with anything." Rester frowned clearly confused. "You see," Sidoh continued. "You modern humans don't know, but humans back then knew about our world, in fact they gathered information, and written them on scrolls.

Those who wrote them, had discovered some of our secrets. They were also very clever, because they hid them leaving clues in Japan. When the Shinigami king became aware of this, he ordered some of us to find the scrolls, and destroy them. However all couldn't be found. My guess is the scroll is a very rare one, because Armonia was nervous and desperate to find it.

Armonia only behaves like that when the king demands him to find something of importance." The air was filled with surprise and uneasiness. 'This changes everything,' L thought to himself processing the new info in his mind. 'So it doesn't just stop with the deathnotes. I always knew the deathnotes and Shinigamis were just the beginning of something sinister…'

"Ryk," L said as his voice echoed on the silent headquarters walls. "Tell me more about the Shinigami king," L inquired curious about this powerful Shinigami that he had yet to see. "The Shinigami king has many secrets. Secrets we ordinary Shingamis don't even know. He's powerful ruthless and should never be underestimated.." Ryk replied. 'So one wrong move, and it's over,' L thought glancing at his feet. "Do you know how to access the scrolls?," Near suddenly asked. "None of us really know. Armonia and a few others were sent on these missions, and were told not to say anything to the rest of us, about their methods of finding it."

Sidoh explained. " **I don't buy it!"** Jovanni exclaimed skeptically. "Your all Shinigami, what's the difference in not telling you?." "You don't understand," Ryk said staring out the window at the beautiful view of the city. "The Shinigami king trusts no one. Not even his own kind. If we were to disobey his orders, we would be destroyed."

"Then our mission is clear. With the help of Ryk and Sidoh, we need to figure out what scroll Armonia is after, and find it before he does." L decided. "Ryk while you hunt for information, I need you to lay low. We can't risk the rest of your kind knowing that you're helping us. Sidoh the same goes for you. Do not let Armonia catch on to what your doing.

Ryk, go back to the Shinigami world and see if you can get some info from those who go on missions. Are you willing to take that risk?." 'I'll try," Ryk responded. "Sidoh locate Armonia again, and try finding out what the purpose of the scroll is. Even if you have to outsmart him. We need to know the scroll's purpose. Our world is counting on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

 **The Shinigami king…**

So there's a huge possibility that he's behind this, but then again Sidoh didn't seem so sure…

I was at the headquarters building alone sitting at a table, building another dice tower. It took patience and strategy to build just one tower, I realized I would need to take the same approach to this new situation. **Just how many secrets did the Shinigami world have?.**

Being one of the world's greatest detective, I had to admit I was curious. I was thrust into a world of the supernatural and the unknown. One where normal science couldn't comprehend. In order to solve this puzzle, I needed to all the pieces. My thoughts were interrupted when Ryk appeared.

As I observed Ryk, I realized he seemed perplexed. "Something the matter Ryk?," I inquired casually, as I continued to build my tower. "The Shinigami king." Ryk stated slowly. "He's not the one who sent Armonia to search for the scroll." Ryk stated very slowly, as if he was trying to believe it himself.

So it isn't the Shinigami king after all…

"I don't know what's going on here, but something's amiss. I went back to my world, and managed to bribe one of my own. He told me that the Shinigami king hadn't sent Armonia to access the scroll. I tried getting a name, but he refused to tell me." "Does Armonia Justin answer to anyone else, besides the Shinigami king?."

I questioned. "No," Ryk said. "Armonia is not only the right hand man for the Shinigami king, but also his second in command." "It's either out of two things Ryk," I said placing the last dice on my tower. "It's either Armonia is doing this for his own personal gain, or someone else has put him up to this."

I explained. "But that's just it Near. No one can make demands on Armonia Justin. Not unless you have a death wish." "Go back to your world, and see if you can get more information. We can't afford to assume. Too much is at stake." I decided.

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

" **This is bullshit!,"** Mello growled in anger reacting to the news that Near had just told us, what Ryk related to him earlier. I agreed with Ryk. If no one could order Armonia, with the exception of the Shinigami king, **then who was behind this?.**

We needed to get to the bottom to this and quickly. I licked the last bit of sprinkles from a doughnut off my fingers, when I caught sight of Sidoh coming through the wall. Landing in front the three of us, Sidoh sighed and said "I'm confused. I've discovered new information, but nothing seems to add up."

"What do you mean?," Mello questioned as his blue eyes narrowed. "I located Armonia Justin again, he seemed more nervous than before. It worked to my advantage though, because his mouth finally slipped. He explained that he still couldn't find the scroll, but here's the weird part:

When I questioned him about why the Shinigami king had sent him for the scroll, he admitted that the Shinigami king hadn't sent him at all. When I inquired further, he seemed embarrassed talking about whoever it was. The last I checked, no one bosses Armonia around except for the Shinigami king. If it isn't one of us (Shinigamis) then I don't know who."

 **It has to be someone…**

"It didn't stop there." Sidoh continued. "Armonia knew who wrote the scroll. The guy had been some government official to the emperor back then. His name was Judah Lawliet."

 **It can't be…**

I quickly got up, and grabbed my tennis shoes. " **Near, Mello grab your coats I know where the scroll is."** I announced. "You godda fill us in L, cause where at a lost." Mello said putting on his coat. "Judah Lawliet is my ancestor. I explained. "How are you so sure that it's not someone else?." Near spoke up.

"My ancestor Judah Lawliet was a government official to the emperor, he was rumoured to have dabbled in the supernatural, and its secrets. It was never proven. Now come on we have a scroll to find before it falls into evil's hands."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

"Are you sure you want to do this L?," Aizawa questioned as he switched on the light in the darkened room. L, Near, Mello, and (Aizawa who later joined us at the museum) that I lead them to. "I'm sure Aizawa. There's no doubt about it." I confidently answered staring at the coffin that lay in the center of the room. I slowly approached the coffin first.

I noticed the top of the coffin was made of clear glass. I took a long look at my ancestor, who was embalmed. Surprisingly he had a striking resemblance to me. The exact untidy black hair and pale skin. The only thing that seemed different was the clothing. "This is creepy," Mello said nervously standing next to me. Near and Aizawa approached the coffin as well.

I raised the glass cover of the coffin carefully. "What are you doing?," Aizawa eyed me confused. I didn't answer. Instead I reached for the scroll that was tucked away in his hands, that was laying on his chest. As I touched the scroll with my fingers, I suddenly paused my movements. **"What the fuck!,"** Mello shouted in fear, as he stepped back aiming his gun at Judah.

Near remained calm, not taking his eyes off of Judah. "L what is this?," Aizawa questioned as he pointed his gun at Judah either in fear, or too stunned at what just happened. Judah Lawliet's eyes were wide open staring back at us. I took note that his eyes were exactly like mines. "How do we know this isn't a trap if we try to take the scroll?."

Mello said looking back and forth between me and Judah uneasy. Before I could answer, Near put both his hands on Aizawa and Mello's guns, and slowly pushed them downwards. "Seems to me you nothing about embalming." Near stated glancing at the two of them.

"Contrary to popular myth, the eyes of the embalmed are never sewn shut. This may explain why they suddenly opened." I nodded in agreement, as I carefully took the scroll from Judah's hands. As soon as I did, I felt a chill run down my spine. It was rather a strange feeling.

As if death was lurking in the shadows. My eyes widened in fear, because I realized it wasn't a feeling, but a presence. " **You humans and you're meddling…"** a deep menacing voice that came from above our heads. "One of the things I hate about your kind." Armonia said floating in front of us now. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears, as the others tensed.

 **Was he going to kill us, and take the scroll?.**

I still hadn't figured out why the Shinigami wanted the scroll….

 **So close yet so far…**

"Why are you after this?," I asked boldly waving the scroll in front of my face. "None of your business human." Armonia answered darkly. "Haven't you heard?, curiosity kills the cat. Now hand over the scroll before I make you." I tossed it over without a second thought.

" **Seriously L!,"** Mello protested to me in disbelief because I had surrendered so easily. " **Your just going to hand it over without a fight.!"** Aizawa growled in agreement.

I didn't respond.

"You humans are pathetic it's entertaining to see you try to outdo a Shinigami." He said condescendingly, as he laughed going through the wall. "Please tell me this isn't happening L." Mello shaked his head in anger, as he passed his hands through his hair in frustration.

I continued to remain silent.

" **What were you thinking!,"** Mello shouted at me pacing up and down. Aizawa placed his hands on the coffin, with his head bowed in defeat. **"L how could you,"** Aizawa muttered without looking up. Near was the only one besides me who wasn't panicking.

He studied me, as he twirled his hair. He seemed to be trying to figure out why I remained so calm. My hair covered my eyes as I grinned. "Actually Mello, Aizawa I am thinking clearly. The scroll that I gave to Armonia is blank." **"WHAT!,"** Mello and Aizawa shouted in unison in disbelief.

"You see Judah was indeed a clever man like myself. He knew he had a lot of enemies, and he understood the only way to outsmart his enemies, was to beat them at their own game. One of his traps were to make two of the same documents." "What sense would that make?."

Aizawa asked confused. "When he made two of the same documents. He would put a mark on one, and leave the other with none." "Oh I see where you're going with this," Aizawa said in understanding. "So the one that's marked is the real one, and the one that isn't is fake."

"No it's the reverse. The one without the mark is the real one, and the one with the mark is the blank one." I explained suddenly noticing something sticking out behind Judah's neck. "I spotted the mark on the document that you handed over." Near suddenly spoke.

"So that means Armonia has the fake." "Yes," I answered gently lifting up Judah's shoulders pulling out a scroll. "Think of it as a psychological trick. The reverse of what someone would look for. Now that we have the real one, it's time we head back to headquarters, and figure it out before Armonia does."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

It had been half an hour since they had rushed back to headquarters to examine the scroll. Stooping in his usual position on the chair, L held the scroll between his index fingers, and thumbs with both hands in front of his face. Ryuuzaki's nose twitched, as he could smell the mustiness of the scroll. Mello, Near and Aizawa stood around Ryuuzaki eagerly awaiting L to finish his examination.

Everyone agreed that Ryuuzaki should have a look at the scroll first since he had a lot of knowledge on Judah. The scroll wrapped around the chair legs, and further like a runaway carpet. "This isn't good." Ryuuzaki mumbled. "What's wrong?." Aizawa questioned.

"I stumbled upon something that I never thought would have existed all these years. What I discovered was beyond my comprehension." Ryuuzaki read aloud from the scroll. "As I struggled to understand those who cannot see with the human eye. **Something was coming.** If it didn't come in my time, I fear it would come in the future, and affect the innocent, along with my descendants.

 **My goal is to stop it from happening…**

 **Their goal is to make the worlds collide…"**

There was an awkward moment of silence. "So…" Mello spoke the first to break the ice. "Is this some sort of riddle, or his perspective on his discovery?." "I'm guessing it's some sort of riddle. I mean come on." Aizawa argued. "It's not a riddle." Near suddenly spoke up twirling his hair.

"I believe we found the purpose of this scroll." "So you figured it out Near," L said expecting no less from his former successor. ' "I struggled to understand those who cannot see with just the human eye. " ' Near quoted Judah's words. "Judah was speaking about the Shinigamis."

"Ok," Aizawa nodded and folded his hands. "That doesn't explain the purpose." "Judah mentioned their goal is to make our world's collide. In other words Armonia was trying to get his hands on this scroll, because it contains a powerful spell to join the Shinigami world and ours."

" **We can't let them win L!,"** Mello growled clenching his fist in anger. "Now that we have the scroll in our possession, what do we do now?." Aizawa inquired taking a seat. "We still have an advantage." L said turning his attention to the cheesecake on his right.

"Armonia doesn't know that we have the real one. He also doesn't suspect that Sidoh and Ryk are our allies instead of his. However L still want feedback from Ryk. Not knowing whose behind this is not sitting well with Ryuuzaki. Suddenly, Ryk appeared through the wall.

"No good news Ryuuzaki. Everyone seems to be tight lipped about the situation.

 **We still didn't have all the pieces…**

 **Just like when you add a dark substance to clear water, it no longer becomes clearer, so was the truth becoming cloudier…**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on a side walk barefoot. As the cold air hit me in the face, I took in my surroundings.

 **Why am I here?...**

I asked myself completely at a lost. I felt numb, as my mind tried to catch up with what I was witnessing. I watched helplessly, as Shinigamis of all shapes and sizes flew around in the night's sky tormenting innocent victims. I could hear a car's alarm go off in a distance. Right before my eyes I saw a car crash into a fire hydrant. Buildings around me were on fire. People were running and screaming,

The Shinigami's laughed cruelly and tormented them. This is the end of humanity i thought sadly. As I looked on at the apocalypse, a voice behind me suddenly spoke to me.

" **This world is now my world Ryuuzaki…."**

My breath quickened, as my heart pounded in my chest.

 **I know that voice…**

 **There's no mistaking it….**

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Confusion and anger that grew within me was so intense, I felt as if I couldn't move.

My eyes shut open suddenly, as the scene before me melted away, and was replaced with Misa shaking me awake. "You were having a nightmare." She explained gently. "What are you doing here Misa?." I questioned, as I caught sight of the time on the labtop nearby.

It was 1:30am.

"I thought you were going to sleep over at a friend?." "I wasn't in the mood so I changed my mind." She explained sitting next to me. It seems that I had fallen asleep at headquarters. Near, Mello and Aizawa were sitting on the far corner on my left.

Probably discussing the case and sitting away from me so I wouldn't be disturbed. "Are you okay Ryuuzaki?" Misa inquired worriedly. "I know you're usually quiet, but you're more than usual." "No Misa I'm fine." I lied. Making her worry was the last thing I wanted, by telling her about my nightmare.

Or worse yet scared…


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

No one seemed to notice that Sidoh had materialized through the wall. Everyone was too busy trying to come up with a strategy to defeat Armonia. "Ryuuzaki," Sidoh spoke up perching not too far from the group.

All arguments stopped.

"Sidoh," L said with relief. "You had us worried for a second." Sidoh didn't return his smile. Sidoh glanced at the floor sadly. "Sidoh what's wrong?." Mello inquired not liking where this was going.

" **Ryuuzaki I'm sorry,"** Sidoh said sadly.

" **I failed."**

" **NO!,"** Ryuuzaki growled slamming his hands against the desk in anger. Ryuuzaki wasn't angry at Sidoh, rather at the thought of failing made him angry. As far as Ryuuzaki was concerned failure was not an option. "No that can't be!." Aizawa exclaimed in disbelief.

" **We have the real scroll and he doesn't!."** "That's true." Sidoh said. "However he found out he had the fake one, and found another way to merge the two worlds."

" **Another way?."** Ryuuzaki echoed in shock.

"I was surprised myself. He figured it out somehow by using a special amulet, and has already started the spell." "Why didn't you come sooner?," Near questioned as he stared at Sidoh sternly. "I tried. If I had left sooner he would have found it to be suspicious.

I knew I couldn't risk that, so I played along, as If I agreed with him, so he wouldn't suspect anything."

The room was silent now.

Everyone seemed to be in deep thought.

"The only good thing that comes from this, is that the spell will not be completed untill 3am. It isn't quite that time, which means the spell isn't complete. It's 2am" Mello said checking the time on his phone. "That buys us some time." Ryuuzaki stated.

"Just like there's another way to open the portal and merge both worlds, there's another way to close it. Armonia mentioned that Judah was in possession of three special mirrors, that has the ability for a human to see a Shinigami without touching the notebook. It can also be used to stop both worlds from merging. "Did he say where the mirrors could be located?." Ryuuzaki questioned eagerly. "I asked, but he wouldn't say." Ryuuzaki snatched up the scroll that was on the table. His pupils bounced left to right, as he quickly scanned the scroll.

"In order to protect the special mirrors, that I obtained from my enemies, I buried them with my treasure." Ryuuzaki read aloud. "Does the scroll say where its buried?." Mello asked. "No." Ryuuzaki answered. "What's wrong L?." Aizawa questioned, as he saw Ryuuzaki frowning at the scroll.

"Strange… if I recall doing research on Judah, when they discovered him and his belongings, he didn't have treasure with him. As a matter a fact, they were just his journal and his books. No literal treasure." "He's not talking about that treasure, as in gold or silver."

Near spoke up glancing at L. "Material things aren't the only things that can be considered as a treasure. Knowledge can be considered to be a treasure."

" **Of course…"** L stated in realization.

"Judah never really cared about material things, but actual knowledge whether it was supernatural or not. Everyone where going back to the museum." "We have to move fast." Rester said grabbing his jacket. "We only have an hour to stop this thing."

"Sidoh you're coming with us." Mello ordered as he walked past him. "We need you to lead us to where Armonia is located." As they hurried out of headquarters, to get into their perspective vehicles, they glanced up into the sky. What they witnessed was far beyond their imagination.

Instead of seeing a darkened sky, they stared at some sort of dessert with Shinigamis flying around in the sky. It was like looking through a clear glass, to the other side of something.

People in their vehicles were causing traffic jams, as they stopped to look up at the strange phenomenon. "Mommy what's going on," a little girl asked clearly confused at what she was seeing. L glanced over at her sadly. "So what where seeing…" Ide paused afraid he knew the answer.

" **The Shinigami world…"** L answered.


End file.
